


Blessed

by cwtchbuddy, exohousewarming



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon, Cooking, Fluff, M/M, Romance, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwtchbuddy/pseuds/cwtchbuddy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/exohousewarming/pseuds/exohousewarming
Summary: Seeing little notes and forgotten belongings and being reminded that they share their flats is nice but it’s nothing compared to being able to come home to and spend precious time with each other in their own tiny bubble..





	Blessed

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally written for EXOHousewarming]  
> Hello OP, I hope this sweet little something will make you smile. Thank you to Katja for betaing through this cringe-worthy fic lol I recommend that you listen to Daniel Caesar’s Blessed (oh that’s the title) while reading this. It just suddenly played while I was writing and it was perfect! Enjoy! :)

It's quiet as all the other times Yifan's entered the familiar place. It's not exactly his, but still it kind of is given how much of his own can be found in the flat; pieces of art he bought to add life to the simple unit, furniture he chose that they rarely use, and clothes he's stacked in the closet over time. Technically, the name on the lease is not his but it is his own as much as it is Yixing's, even though his boyfriend didn't accept his half of the payment for the apartment. The younger reasoned that he also did not accept the money Yixing wanted to give Yifan after he purchased his place in Beijing. Either way, they still share flats, staying there whenever they're in the city.

Yifan is already used to being alone in the flat but sometimes, he wishes he is able to come home and find Yixing there. This longing for the other gets especially strong on days like these, when he missed Yixing by just a few hours and can still see the clothes his boyfriend left on the floor in a hurry to leave. He understands the nature of their work better than anybody else and has long reconciled with the fact that not everything he desires for will be given to him. However, he’s just human with emotions and hopes to be able to spend more time with the person he loves.

Knowing nothing can change their situation, at least not at the moment, Yifan just moves his attention to the mess his boyfriend left. He fixes as much as he can in the bedroom, giving up on the blankets knowing he will use them later anyway. Beneath the pillow, he finds Yixing's earphones, the one his boyfriend was whining about earlier to him.

' _Aiyo I can't find my earphones!!!_ ' He remembers Yixing's text, along with a few huffing emojis. Because of that, the younger was forced to use the new AirPods that came with his phone which he wasn't all too happy about.

' _I bet I'll lose these easier than the ones with the cord._ ' Yixing sent to Yifan with an accompanying selfie of him wearing the AirPods, pouting so hard his lips looked even more plump than they already are.

Yifan pulls out his phone, sits down on the mattress, carrying a small tired smile on his face when he opens the chat room with Yixing and takes a photo of the tangled earphones that are still lying on the bed where he found them. The younger will probably scream about remembering he put them there last night before sleeping. There is no immediate response as Yixing is probably already in the air, flying to his next filming location. He's been so busy lately, Yifan fears the many flights will take a toll on his body like it did before. Yifan has always admired how hard working his boyfriend is but there are times that he also hates this trait of Yixing's, as it has been the reason the younger has been brought to the hospital in the past. He doesn't want to clip Yixing’s wings and stop him from doing everything he wants and can, since he is always very supportive of Yifan so he wants to do the same. He just hopes that Yixing takes care of himself more and realize that his body and his health are the most important things.

A ping from his phone detaches Yifan from his thoughts and draws his attention. The notification on the screen shows it's a message from Yixing.

' _just landed!_ ', it reads.

Yifan quickly slides his lock open to respond but before he can even type out a reply, a new message arrives.

' _INKMEW IT!!!!!!_ '  
' _I KNEW IT_ '  
' _why did i miss the bed of all places_ '

' _You were in a hurry._ ' Yifan responds. ' _I'll put it in the drawer, ok?_ ' he adds before actually doing as he said.

When he opens the drawer, he halts, blinks and lets go of the earphones to take an album obscured by pieces of paper with lyrics scrawled on them. It's a small album containing photos he and Yixing have taken ever since they got back together.

"I don't want to miss anything again," Yixing said when Yifan asked him about it the first time the older found said album.

Yifan opens it and it all flashes in front of him; the memories sealed in each polaroid. The first photo was taken during the first time he gave Yixing the instax as a gift; where they are both naked in bed and only their faces and topless bodies can be seen. Yixing had told him then about planning to buy a place in Shanghai which they can share, one he will pay with his own money and not the company's. His boyfriend was so excited about it, the prospect of having his own place gave him such joy, it was so contagious Yifan couldn’t help but be infected by his enthusiasm.

Yifan flips through the whole album until he reaches the last photo. They were wearing the same blue track jacket that Yifan got for them when he walked for Burberry, zipped to cover their mouths. He traces Yixing's cheekbone and sighs, wondering when he'll see his boyfriend again.

♪

"I'm home!" Yixing giggles to himself knowing no one will respond to him, but he just likes saying it. He removes his shoes and leans down to fix the sneakers Yifan left haphazardly by the entrance. He hums along to his boyfriend's new song as he walks through to the short hallway, stopping when he finds a new painting hanging where the television used to be.

"I have a TV in my room anyway," he remembers Yifan telling him when he asked why he exchanged the appliance for a painting. In the middle of marvelling at the art, he hears a bark, before long the sound becomes louder and the source halts before him. A smile spreads across his lips and he sits down on the floor, Rourou immediately climbing onto his lap once he's settled.

"How have you been, hmm, baby?" He asks Rourou, the dog barking happily towards him and nuzzling Yixing's hand whenever he pets him.

"Daddy said I should take care of you while he's away," Yixing says to the dog while petting his head gently. "Said he's afraid you'll be too lonely here all by yourself since no one can look after you."

Yifan is in Los Angeles again for work. His Hollywood career needs him to be there as often as possible so he can participate in activities related to his movies and put work for tracks his producers have been making while he was in China.

"Your dad is such a busy man," Yixing says as he leans against the back of the couch, hand absentmindedly petting Rourou while he thinks of Yifan and the road he's taken.

Yixing is, more than anything, proud of Yifan and how he's charmed people in Hollywood but he's also afraid of that having an impact on them. Yifan is taking a road that will eventually take him farther away from Yixing; less time together and farther distance, and he's scared of how that might affect their relationship. His boyfriend always reassures him not to worry though. He calls him as often as the difference in time zones allow him and makes sure that when he's back in China, he makes his presence felt; spending time, no matter how short, with Yixing when they're in the same city, sending gifts to Yixing to congratulate him on his movies or shows and calling more frequently than he was able to while he was away.

The sound of a bell catches Yixing's attention and when he looks down, he finally notices the bell attached to Rourou's collar, something that wasn't there the previous times he saw his boyfriend's (their) pet. Another thing that he finds there is a rolled paper, tucked and tied around the small string that attaches the bell to the collar. Yixing quickly takes the paper, glad Rourou doesn’t move while he’s extracting it. When he unrolls it, there are only two lines but they’re enough to make his heart swell.

' _I'll see you soon. I love you._ '

Yixing takes the note and presses it to his chest and he feels his heart race, like the first time he realized he was in love with Yifan. Being in surrounded by everything that is Yifan and everything that is essentially them as a couple, only furthers his feelings for the older man and his hopes for a better future for them as a couple. It’s crazy how just a few words can make him think so positively about the future. Yixing smiles then laughs to himself, thinking of how blessed he is to be loved by Yifan, even if they are unable to come out to the public about their relationship like others.

The younger knows his boyfriend is probably busy with work but with his emotions running high, he takes his phone, opens the camera and aims the lens towards him and Rourou to take a selfie. Yixing smiles as he types a simple message to go along with the photo, giggling when Rourou burrows his head into the pocket of his hoodie as if he is the one embarrassed by their actions.

' _I'll see you soon._ '

Yixing halts after that, reading the message he's typed so far. He has never taken the words 'I love you' as lightly as others, even though his image is one of a verbal and honest person. He _is_ honest with his feelings but when it comes to words as serious as _love_ , he doesn't say such words that easily. But, Yifan is different. He's not just another person.

Yixing decides to mirror his boyfriend's message, happily humming while he's tapping away on his phone with the sound of Rourou's bell ringing in the living room.

‘ _I love you._ ’

♪

There's a giddy energy in Yixing as he sits on the couch, patiently waiting for the door to open. It's rare that he's the first one to get home when both of them are in the same city since he usually stretches his time in the studio as long as he can before he calls it a day. But, he hasn't been able to see Yifan for months so he thinks it's justified that he rushed home after his schedule to meet his boyfriend. Then, the sound of the lock code being entered resounds in the flat. Yixing restrains himself from jumping up from his seat to welcome Yifan home. His longing for his boyfriend wins, however. As calmly as he can though, to not come off as too desperate, he gets up and walks towards the entrance. Yixing stays at the end of the hallway and watches as Yifan pushes his luggage in before closing the door.

"Do I not get a welcome home kiss?" Yifan asks when he spots Yixing, a sleepy smile stretching his lips.

The younger doesn't even bother hiding his yearning for Yifan and throws himself to the taller man, wrapping his arms around Yifan's neck to pull him down for a kiss. His boyfriend leans down and fluidly moves to meet Yixing's lips, months of want poured into presses and glides of lips.

Yifan's hand that was on his luggage earlier lands on Yixing's lower back and presses the smaller male against his front, sliding his tongue into his boyfriend's mouth when the younger gasps.

"I missed you," Yifan whispers to Yixing's lips which the younger responds to with another kiss and a tight hug.

"I bought what we need for dinner." The older lifts the grocery bags to show Yixing before they part. Yixing takes the bags from his boyfriend and goes to the kitchen to start preparing dinner, pausing just by its entrance for a moment to watch his boyfriend lean down to greet Rourou when the puppy comes pattering towards Yifan.

"I'll help you," Yifan says, placing his arms around Yixing's waist who’s busy taking out the contents of the grocery bags. He also places his chin on his boyfriend's shoulder after kissing the younger’s cheek.

"Aren't you tired?" Yixing asks. His boyfriend just got home from a long haul flight which means he must be exhausted from the travel - the change in time zone is probably worsening it.

In response, Yifan nuzzles his nose into Yixing's neck which smells of Yifan's soap and he feels revitalized just by the fact that his boyfriend carries his scent. He tightens his embrace around Yixing and leaves a trail of kisses on the side of his neck. "I promised I'd help you and I'm not that tired."

Yixing turns around and examines his boyfriend. Knowing Yifan will tell him if he can't keep his eyes open anymore, he agrees to him helping and instructs him to get changed while he takes out everything they need for dinner.

 

When Yifan returns Yixing is already done washing the vegetables and is organizing the ingredients they'll be using for each dish. Yifan doesn't even ask what he should do, he just starts slicing the ginger and scallions while his boyfriend is busying himself with the pork. Yixing has been very helpful when Yifan shared that he wanted to try cooking. The older man thought his boyfriend would laugh at him at first because the kitchen is probably the last place one will see Yifan in but with Yixing’s help, Yifan grew to love cooking as well. Even though he still fails at it sometimes, his boyfriend is always there to encourage him to keep trying. He remembers being on the phone with Yixing until late at night going over the dishes he wanted to cook for his mom for Mother's day. Nothing beats cooking _with_ Yixing though - it's quiet but still fun. His boyfriend is always in his element when inside the kitchen and Yifan finds that very amusing. When he first started out with cooking, he never really thought he'd enjoy it as much as he does now. He thinks it's mostly because it is another thing that he and Yixing can do together and anything that has to do with Yixing is always fun in Yifan's books.

"Baobei?" He looks up to see that Yixing is already done with the pork belly. "Can you cut these when they've cooled down?" Yifan smiles and nods, finishing the rest of the scallions he still had to cut before spacing out to watch his boyfriend.

Yifan keeps observing Yixing while he waits for the meat to cool down. He finds every little thing about his boyfriend adorable, from the way he scrunches his nose when the flavour isn't to his liking to the way his tongue pokes out while he stirs.

"Baobei?" Yifan sits up when Yixing catches him staring, a playful scolding tone in his voice when he asks, "The pork?"

"On it!" Yifan rushes to do as he's asked, letting the small giggle that Yixing lets out be his source of energy.

"Thank you, baobei." Yixing gives him a kiss on the cheek after taking the sliced meat and putting it into the saucepan. Even though it’s nothing compared to everything he’s done with Yixing, small, simple things like kisses on the cheek always make his heart flutter like that of a teenage girl.

Yifan leans against the counter and just waits until Yixing is done throwing the other ingredients in and setting it aside to boil, letting himself be content with just watching the other while he is able to. It's rare for him to be this close to Yixing and sometimes he just wants to look at him and commit every small detail to memory; the new haircut or hair colour, if he has any new bruises from work (which he will scold Yixing for later), and every little change that happened from the last time he was able to see his boyfriend so closely. Video calls are nothing compared to the real thing.

"We should start on the salad while this cooks," Yixing says after covering the pan, leaving it to cook.

Yixing knows Yifan has been observing him and it's not as if he isn't used to people watching him - he is a celebrity after all. It still makes him blush, however, knowing his boyfriend is watching him closely as if he will disappear if he loses sight of him even just for a second. It's cute how Yifan becomes really still and quiet at times, only for Yixing to find the older staring at him. It's endearing how he looks when he snaps out of his reverie after finding out that he's been caught. It happens often but the occurrence has been increasing since Yifan asked him to teach him how to cook.

Cooking is something Yixing finds very therapeutic and now that he's able to do it with Yifan, he finds even more joy in doing it. He does have to supervise his boyfriend a lot but Yifan has grown better in time, to the extent that he sometimes even manages to surprise Yixing. He's just glad he's able to share something that he enjoys with his boyfriend other than music and acting.

"I'll leave that to you," Yixing tells his boyfriend, pointing to the ingredients of the spinach and peanut salad. It's something that Yifan has been doing since he started learning how to cook since it's easy to make. The taller man pouts at him and Yixing is unable to keep his laughter at bay.

"You've been watching me," with this, Yifan turns red which only makes Yixing laugh harder, "I think it's time I get to be the one who's watching."

"O-kay," Yifan goes to work, face still tinged with red as he starts with the spinach. Yixing observes him, and Yifan is moving a little more clumsily than the younger does, probably because he is aware of Yixing’s attentive gazes.

"Don't think too much about me, baobei," Yixing advises, sitting himself on the counter closest to the stove.

"How can I not?" Yifan asks, eyes on the spinach. "When you're always on my mind."

Yixing blinks and though he should think it's lame and too cheesy, this is Yifan and no matter how corny his lines are, they are always true. So Yixing slides down from his perch and hugs Yifan from behind.

"You're too much sometimes," he squeezes around Yifan's waist, feelings his face become warm due to his boyfriend’s words, "Give my heart a break every now and then."

"Only if you'll do the same for me." Yixing combusts and resigns to burying his face in between Yifan's shoulder blades. He loves it there. He just loves being enveloped by Yifan, in general; his heat, his scent, his presence, invading every nook and cranny of Yixing's mind and body until all that can be found there is Wu Yifan. If possible he wants to be held by his boyfriend and to hold Yifan for all eternity and spend the rest of their lives together, without having to worry about what others will say. That's the reason why they love being in this small bubble of theirs together, even if it's just for a few hours. Those few precious hours allow them to just be them, to be completely happy with each other and forget about everything that stresses them out. In that little time, they can pretend that nothing else exists but them and that the outside world is just a hoax until they have to leave the premises of their flat to face duties and responsibilities, to do their job and be away from each other again. It's painful to part but the promise of being together again that their shared flats hold always helps them get through the yearning.

♪

"Dinner was great," Yixing comments as he slides into bed where Yifan is already lying down, eyes closed. The older man just hums in response and blindly places his phone on the nightstand. "You're getting better at making spinach and peanut salad." Yifan snorts in response and moves his arm so he can pull Yixing to his chest.

"Hopefully, next time I'll be good at more than just one dish."

"You'll get there. You can't be good at everything or have everything all at once." With this comment, Yixing feels Yifan's hand tighten on his shoulder.

"I know." There's sadness in Yifan's voice and Yixing understands very well where it's coming from so he drapes his arm on his boyfriend's stomach and hugs him as best as he can given their position.

"Someday, baobei. Someday."

Yifan leans his face towards Yixing's head and plants a kiss to the younger's temple, knowing full well that all they can give to each other right now are promises. He will ensure that they will keep them though and have everything they both desire, _together_ , _someday_. For now, they'll just enjoy each other's embrace for as long as they can and worry about other things when they come. Right now, all that matters is Yixing in his arms.

"Someday."


End file.
